Nothing else matters
by artemisav
Summary: Porque ya no importa, los dias dulces, han quedado atràs, tan atràs como los besos dulces de buenas noches, y las sonrisas sinceras de su hermano menor.


El primer fic de esta serie que me animo a escribir, surgido repentinamente como resultado de sentimientos encontrados; Mas que de Dean y Sam este es una especie de Centric Dean(?) o algo asì, no slash, puro amor fraternal -inserte corazoncitos noños por aquì-

**Advertencias:** ninguna, dirìa, ni siquiera hay problemas de spoiler, al menos no claros.

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural no me perteneceeeee, ni Dean, ni Sam, ni el sexy John, y mucho menos Cas que ni por asomo aparece aquì pero que igual me encanta *_* esto lo hago con el -no tan- puro afan de entretenerme y divertirme un rato.

**Menciones especiales(?) **Hoooney! gracias a ti! Si no es por ti, creo que no escribo xD y gracias por ayudarme a escoger los titulos, de este y de lo otro, y bueno, gracias por todo, eres un encanto *w*

Que disfruten (o deprimanse Uu) c:

**_Nothing else matter_**

Sale del bar bastante tambaleante, ha entrado ahì, con el mismo motivo que en otras ocasiones; Tomarse un par de tragosy olvidar lo que le molesta, al menos por unos minutos, o al menos mientras la linda chica que estuviese tras la barra le luciese sus bonitos pechos a traves del mas que generoso escote;  
Quiere olvidar, olvidar, olvidar... aliviar esa sensaciòn de derrota y desespero que le quema por dentro, esa que le recuerda a cada minuto que su hermanito su pequeño _Sammy_ se le esta escurriendo de las manos con la misma facilidad en que el amargo y delicioso liquido amarillo le baja por la garganta.

La situaciòn lo amerita, para desgracia suya pareciera que cada vez necesitaba mas y mas de un escape asi de absurdo y patetico, el dia ha sido una mierda, _completa_, producto de las discuciones que con el pasar del tiempo se incrementaban mas y mas entre èl y Sam.

No entiende, quiere, trata, hace su mejor esfuerzo por comprender lo que ha pasado ¿en que momento las cosas habian cambiado? ¿En que momento habia perdido de vista a su hermano... y este se habia alejado tanto? ¿En que momento dejo de ser el pequeño por quien velaba, dìas y noches enteras, en moteles de quinta?

No sabe, y no entiende, y pensar nunca ha sido lo suyo, centrarse tanto en un punto, nunca le ha parecido la mejor opciòn, aun asì, hace su mejor esfuerzo por entender, desentrañando sus memorias y revolviendo los recuerdos de lo que ha sido su vida, lo ha hecho todo, todo lo que ha estado a su alcance, lo ha dejado todo, todo lo que el _podrìa_ haber deseado alguna vez -una ya olvidada vez- una vida feliz, completa y plena, mueve la cabeza alejando tales pensamientos de lo que podrìa ser y no fue _ni sera_ por que en realidad no lo quiere, nunca lo ha querido, lo unico que a deseado desde siempre, es proteger a su hermano, quererle, amarlo, darle lo que el nunca pudo tener, pero que sabe que el otro posiblemente desea, sabe que no pudo conocer a su madre, sabe que aunque hubiesen estado juntos por mucho tiempo tampoco podìa decir que habia tenido un padre, y lo sabe, por que lo ha escuchado, Sam lo habìa dicho en mas de una ocasiòn, cuando tenìa la oportunidad de discutir con John, oportunidad que se presentaba de ser posible cada dìa.

_"Tù eres todo menos un padre!"_

Lo sabe, y precisamente por eso, es que el ha pasado la vida dejandose la piel en cada pueblo, en cada habitacion de hotel, en _cada minuto_ a su lado intentando ser todo eso que Sam desea y no tiene.

Ha intentado ser un padre

Ha intentado ser una madre

Ha intentado ser un buen guìa

Ha intentado ser su mejor amigo

Ha intentado ser un modelo a seguir... quizàs no ha sido el mejor, pero, _lo ha intentado._

Pero, en algun momento, entre carreteras infinitas y pueblos vacìos, entre brujas _de mierda_ y espiritus vengativos, olvido, que debìa ser principalmente _su hermano._

¿Es en eso que ha fallado?

Contiene el impulso de alzar la vista al cielo y dejar salir tal pregunta, se contiene por que en primera no sabe si hay alguien allà arriba que este interesado siquiera minimamente en contestarle, y en segunda, porque sabe, que si hay alguien ahi _quiensea_ lo mandara a la mierda, porque "su opiniòn" la de ese que deberia haber velado mas por èl y mas aun por su hermano, no importa, _NO IMPORTA,_ no le interesa en lo absoluto, escuchar las palabras vacìas de un ser que posiblemente -y digan lo que digan- no exista, y si existe, no ama, no siente, _no tiene corazòn_, por que un ser con corazòn, con entrañas, un ser que se considera padre de todos, no podrìa ir por ahì, olvidando a sus hijos, _o jodiendoles la vida._

Y se rie, ante lo hilarante y desquiciado de sus pensamientos, con crueldad, con amargura, con rabìa, con una maraña de sentimientos que no alcanza a entender, pero que al final, asume como odio, por no decir frustraciòn.

Abre la puerta de su auto, se sube, conduce, se encamina y llega al hotel en una pieza, y no sabe como, ni quiere saberlo, no sintiò el camino, y ni siquiera recuerda haber frenado al llegar al estacionamiento, pero no importa, _no importa_ lo importante es que llego, llego a donde sabe, su familia, su hermano pequeño, _su Sammy_ le esta esperando, aunque las luces esten apagadas, y al abrir la puerta pueda escuchar la respiraciòn pesada del menor, como muestra obvia de que esta dormido, aunque en la pequeña mesa que adorna el centro de la habitaciòn, no halla ninguna muestra de que el menor se acordase de llevarle algo de comer, aun asì, sabes, _sabe_ que le estaba esperando.

Tira la chaqueta en algun lugar de la habitaciòn, en el mismo lugar en el que ira a parar el resto de su ropa, y por unos segundos, por unos pequeños e infimos segundos, se acercara a la cama del menor, ¿a què? no sabe, a mirar quizas, a recordar, a tratar de encontrar en las facciones duras y definidas del hombre que tiene por compañero, las dulzonas y suaves del que una vez fue su hermanito menor, sentira el impulso, el peligroso y estupido impulso, de acercarse, mirarle mejor aùn, acariciar ligeramente el cabello por encima y darle un pequeño beso, un _beso de buenas noches_, un beso de los de antes, de cuando niños, de cuando Sammy era casi un bebè que jodia y jodia, _y no se dormìa_ si Dean no sea rendia y le besaba en la mejilla.

Pero se contiene, respira hondo y se mete en lo mas profundo de su corazòn, tanto el sentimiento como el recuerdo. Porque ya no importa, los dias dulces, han quedado atràs, tan atràs como los besos dulces de buenas noches, y las sonrisas sinceras de su hermano menor, por que esta borracho, _pero no tanto,_ pero por sobre todo, por que no es su madre, ni su padre, ni su amigo, ni su guìa, ya ni siquiera puede decir que es su àngel, el que le guarda las espaldas, y mucho menos se atreve a decir que es su hermano. Ha fallado al parecer, y no cree merecerlo.

Pero no importa, el seguira ahì, a su lado, dejandose el alma -o lo poco que le quede de ella- en cada momento para hacerle feliz, para darle paz.

Por que aun si el menor, no le profesa jamàs un cariño como el que el le da, no desistirà.

Es su hermano, su _Sammy_, y lo seguira siendo a pesar de lo que todos le digan.

Las opiniones de los demàs simple y sencillamente, ya no importan.-

* * *

Finito~

Por si fue de tu agrado y te interesa, hay un segundo fic, inspirado a causa de este mismo, solo que con un vago intento de humor (y con un ferviente deseo de quitarme el sentimiento que me causo este) es "A kiss goodnight" y puedes encontrarlo en mi perfil c:

Gracias por leer~~


End file.
